


I'll Be Your Santa Tonight

by mysticalpapaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Is Fun, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalpapaya/pseuds/mysticalpapaya
Summary: What happens when a Know-It-All and a Potions Master are stranded alone at the Burrow... on Christmas?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 37
Kudos: 449





	I'll Be Your Santa Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun Christmas fluff and serious sexy times. Hope you enjoy!  
> XOXO!

A soft hiss of steam cut through the almost excruciating silence of the Burrow. Hermione almost winced as she poured the coffee from its stained pot (one she had insisted on getting for Arthur two years before, her motivation all for his benefit of course). Her chipped mug on the counter was joined by another as a pale hand slid it next to hers. The mismatched set seemed to be nothing like the other, and yet both gaping porcelain mouths wanted to be supplied with the hot, bitter liquid. That fact had Hermione satisfying the other cup as well before drawing her own up to her nose, breathing in the aroma of energy and tranquillity. Finally turning she caught the man next to her taking a sip of his own drink, it could have been her imagination, but there had been a slight upturn of his lips when he tasted the coveted liquid. 

When they had both appropriately caffeinated themselves, leaning on various bits of counter and staring out into the snowy garden, Hermione finally deigned to speak. 

"You got the Patronus?" 

Snape nodded once, "idiots."

Hermione snorted, at least Snape never pulled punches. "Yes, they are that." 

Most of the Order, led by Harry Potter himself had gone ' _ muggle sledging _ ' the day before Christmas. Now the whole of them were shut up in some old inn because all the roads are blocked. They weren't close enough to a Portkey office, and it was too far to apparate. Severus and Hermione had been the only ones to decide that  _ that _ specific outing wasn't for them. Now they were stuck at the house all by themselves. When Hermione woke to Kinglsey's lynx Patronus she had let her head fall back on the pillow, feeling very sorry for herself, but then Hermione got thinking. It had been a struggle to get herself to be there in the first place. Perhaps she could have a relaxing holiday she had wanted? 

It seemed Snape had similar ideas, after finishing his coffee he left the kitchen and Hermione didn't see him reappear for another few hours. When he did, Snape looked decidedly more relaxed. Indicating his dour mood had abated, if slightly. 

As she relaxed in the sitting room reading by the fire, it was clear he was attempting to do what she had been thinking about for the past hour, raiding the food stores to see what they could scrounge up in regard to a Christmas Eve meal. When he entered the room levitating a vast array of cheeses, fruit, meats and chunks of bread, Hermione licked her lips. A bottle of wine in hand, a glass settling next to her and then next to him as well. When Snape lifted an eyebrow in question, she nodded and felt some tight muscles relax as he poured a woodsy scented merlot into her glass. 

"Well Granger," his deep voice cut the quiet after a moment, pausing as always for dramatic effect. "It's just you and I." 

She made a half hum of reply before they were both out of the chairs and striding across the short distance to one another. Crashing against each other with little ceremony. Lips connecting and tongues immediately tangling. Snape reached around and gripped her arse, hauling her against the erection he was now very much sporting. Turning them quickly Severus pressed her back to the wall, just missing the sizable Christmas tree by a hair. Continuing his assault of her lips his hand groped her breast, greedily kneading her soft flesh. Hermione's hand found purchase between his legs, gripping his cloth-covered cock and managing to elicit a small grunt from the man she had a literal hold on. 

Hermione ripped her mouth away enough to nip at his jaw, "could I interest you in a good, hard, swift fuck against the Weasley’s wall?" 

"What if Father Christmas is watching?" Tone as dry and acerbic as ever. 

Hermione chuckled and tightened her grip on his cock. "He'll get quite the show." 

Snape seemed to be all out of decent comebacks, instead put his tongue to good use plundering her mouth in answer to the earlier question. One hand moved south, shoving it in her knickers Severus could feel her wet heat begging to take his cock. His index finger teased her labia, slipping about in her arousal. Up to her clit and down again, all the while, his tongue tasted her lips. 

Before long her growl reverberated in his mouth, and the distinct comment of "get the fuck on with it Severus," was said against his neck where he also received a rather sharp bite. 

Hoisting her up against the wall and urging her to wrap her legs around him Snape decided Granger was right and it was high time he ' _ get the fuck on with it _ '. It was moments like these, with a wild-haired, maniac lover wrapped around him, just begging to be impaled on his cock when Severus was most grateful for magic. The Dark Lord could go fuck himself in hell a billion times over, and Severus would still say divesting Granger of her outer layers was always one of the most useful things magic could offer. With that out of the way, there was no use faffing about, Severus ran two fingers over her dripping centre once, twice and felt the witch keen below him before aligning with her and slamming her body down onto his hard length. 

"Fuuuuckkk yessss," called out Hermione, her head lightly banging on the wallpaper with every thrust. 

Severus's teeth showed in an almost feral grimace. It could have been pain or pleasure you wouldn't have really known unless you were the potions master himself. There would be bruises left of her hips from the way he was gripping them, but he would have matching marks on his shoulders from those claws of hers. His Lioness always scratched when she roared. And roar she did, with tremendous feeling and enough volume to give the silencing wards on the house a run for their money. Severus kept up his pace for a few more jerks of the hips before succumbing just as she had. Though perhaps slightly less vocally. 

Hermione sagged against him, and Severus grunted aloud when he took on her full weight. Stumbling back a bit until they both ended up on the old sofa she on his lap, face firmly pressed into his neck, laying soft, yet eager kisses over the sensitive skin there. 

She was the only person in the world that he allowed that close to the snake bite. At first, he hadn't, until once when in the throes of passion. Her little tongue had darted out, and he had been lost to the sensation. Apparently, that snake had been useful for something. Snape could come like a sixth-year after a few precisely placed licks to his scar tissue, and Hermione's hands somewhere below his belt. 

"Where have you been all morning?" Her voice came out half-muffled until she had pulled away from his neck. 

"Christmas shopping." The look brokered no argument of ' _ what he had been getting or for whom' _ . She could be coy, but she knew the only person he would want to give a gift to. The slow smile that spread across her face was enough to tell him that. 

Climbing off of him, Hermione summoned a dressing gown from her bedroom and sent for Snape's as well. "So, are we going to tell any of them anytime soon?" 

"Do you want to deal with all of their bullshite?" He returned, sipping his wine after putting on the robe. 

It had been a year since the last Christmas party. The one that had officially solidified Granger and Snape as fuck buddies. A few ill-advised drinks and Hermione stumbling into Severus's room later had led to the best-drunk sex of either of their lives. Then in the morning, when the two had realised what happened, it had been the best sober and slightly hungover sex of their lives. 

At first, everything had been strictly about the physical. Neither had time for a relationship and besides what did they see in the other beyond fucking? Nothing…nothing at all. Then they began going to dinner on Friday nights, suddenly that turned into spending whole weekends in the one another's flats. Severus almost put an end to it when they simply got take out and watched some shit film before falling contentedly asleep with no funny business included. Despite enjoying it thoroughly, he left the next morning without a word and intended to cut it all off there. Then that Sunday evening, when (just by accident, of course) he passed a pub she frequented Snape happened to see Hermione laughing with Potter and Weasley. As well as some other overly attractive, muscle laden wizard with a tan to rival any islander. It took Severus 2 seconds to realise that the hand brushing Hermione's waist would be very soon making its way lower. Something inside him couldn't allow that. A well placed stinging hex had stopped that in its tracks. Severus showed up on her doorstep a few hours later with a bouquet and a changed attitude. One of the scariest moments of his life turned into the best. The little witch leapt into his arms — returning his feelings with all the passion and grace that was usual for her. 

Both had made the decision to keep their liaison from the others. It would just cause a riot, and that wouldn't do. Plus, both of them got a kick out of fucking like rabbits in broom cupboards or loos at a party. It made it all the better to know that enough hung on them not being discovered. The Christmas party had been their idea of a little anniversary enjoyment, but the fact that everyone else had ended up stranded except them was simply the best luck the universe could have offered. The problem was, it was getting increasingly more troublesome to hide that they were dating. Being out in public was a no-no most of the time. The parties were mostly dull as they had to pretend at being indifferent to one another. Now that they were living in the same flat, it was almost impossible to have literally anyone over, though Severus did not oppose that one. 

"Do you really think they'll be all that awful?" Hermione popped a cracker with brie into her mouth. 

Grumbling Severus took another sip of wine. "Conceivably." 

"And why do we care exactly?" 

"I-we don't care." Folding his arms over his chest, Severus looked sourly around the house. 

Hermione knew that expression it was his way of pretending to be put out with her, so he got his way. Not this time. Setting her food down, she made her way over to his side of the sofa. Depositing herself in his lap, she promptly gripped the back of his head and pressing his overly large nose between her breasts. His muffled grumble made Hermione smirk as she did a little shimmy for added effect. 

"Stop being a grouch. It's Christmas. You are alone in a house with booze, sugar and a gorgeous woman on tap whenever you want her." 

He had stopped struggling when she had said  _ booze _ , and his lips had begun to take up kissing over her skin when she stated  _ sugar. Lips _ found a nipple at  _ woman _ , pinching it with his teeth at  _ want her _ . 

Hermione's head fell back. It felt very naughty indeed to be sat on her lover's lap at the Burrow his face buried in her tits. Despite their recent wall christening, she felt him stirring below her. It made her lack of knickers even more noticeable when her arousal began to seep out of her. The need in her core had built up at an alarming rate, and she found herself beginning to rock against his slight erection, gaining friction. 

"Oh fuck," she mumbled, "that is so good…" 

Snape finally peeked his head out from between her tits to cock his head at her, "two robes between and that's good? I'll show you goo-" 

Hermione didn't let him finish instead urged his face back down to suck at her nipple again. She thought she might have heard something mumbled about ' _ bloody bossy harridan _ ', but honestly, she couldn't be fucked to care at that point. She was rolling her hips just right and already on the precipice of a rather intense orgasm seeing as it was taking place on his dressing-gown covered cock. Clearly, he wasn't complaining his cock having gone from interested to absolutely attentive and prepared. Finding the strength to, Hermione reached down and moved the offending terry cloth out of the way, and impaled herself on his hot, hard flesh. A strangled groan caught against her left breast as she settled over him. Her aching channel was already tugging at him with need, as she began to bounce on him. 

"Kiss me," reaching for him, she yanked his head up rather roughly, and the sight of his swollen lips was enough to make her attack them. Wanting to plump them further, Hermione couldn't wait to look at the marks that he had undoubtedly left on her during his exploration. They both came to hurtling climaxes that left them near boneless on the sofa. 

It would have been easy enough to naturally cut the subject off there and never speak of it for a long while.  _ But,  _ after a drawn-out bath, and thorough drying off. The two then dragged on something like clothes, laying yet again sprawled out on the sofa in a tangle of limbs.

...

More food,  _ fewer clothes _ . As the night grew darker and stars began to show out on the snowy garden, Severus and Hermione were still engaged in the same debate. 

"let's-uh- just tell them... oh yes! Gods right there!" Hermione was gripping the arm of the sofa above her head as Severus worked his magic between her legs. 

He removed himself, wiping his mouth lasciviously against her right hip before saying in a breathless voice. "Why?" 

Hermione caressed his head, and he went back down, sucking her clit between his lips and tapping at it with his tongue like a little button. 

Hermione could barely get the words out. "We are-performing some, ohhhhh merlin baby!-pretty untoward acts on the Weasley's couch."

Whatever Severus wanted to reply to that was drowned out by Hermione's shuddering and screaming of his name. Continuing to lick her through her orgasmic waves, Severus finally moved up her body and replied. "You plan on coming clean to them about the couch?" 

Sleepily Hermione shook her head; there were charms for that. "I just feel like it would be fair to, at least, let them know we are together." 

Gripping her ankle, Severus kissed the bone and then stretched it to rest on his shoulder, kissing the inside of her calf as he pushed his rock hard cock into her waiting pussy. His hips began to thrust languidly into her, "I see no such need." 

Leaning forward, he kissed her lips, opening her wider to him and making Hermione pant in ecstasy. Her little hand reached down and stroked her clit, shuddering as it's very sensitive peak shot incredible sensations through her. At that moment she couldn't really think why he would be wrong.

Severus groaned, and his hips snapped quicker against her, he was unquestionably more attentive this year. Being not pissed would do that to you. Well not as pissed, there were a few empty wine bottles about. Batting her hand away, he replaced it with his own, wanting to touch all of her at once. 

Hermione cried out as he also took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard.  _ Potions Masters can multitask  _ was the pervading thought in her mind as she fell from her peak into an ocean of sensation and pleasure. 

...

Hermione's head was tucked upon his shoulder where she was able to press errant kisses to his neck. It was rare they were able to share such unhurried moments, both of them led busy lives, and when they had the time, it felt like the intensity of their feelings rushed things. Both fell into a blissful sleep, the last thought Hermione had before passing out was she didn't remember the last time she had enough spare time to have a proper kip. 

…

_ "What should we do?" _ The soft sound of a woman's voice was flitting to Hermione's ears, but she was so cosy, and the air around her was warm and smelled of Severus and mince pies. 

_ "Let's just shake them awake…"  _

_ "Oh, yes, Ronald, that sounds like it would go over well-" _ that had to be Ginny.

_ "-Perhaps you want to be the one to 'shake Professor Snape awake' then?" _ This time it was George. 

There was some shuffling and murmuring before a voice that was unmistakably Molly Weasley burst through the soft speaking. "Severus. Hermione. I believe it is time to wake my dears." Despite the cheery words, her voice was the ever demanding, food-bearing, motherly drill sergeant, and it did wake the two of them up promptly. 

First, they stared at each other, then the considerable crowd that had gathered around them. Hermione squeaked and pulled the duvet higher on her body. She knew the knickers she had on could be better classified as a scrap of green cloth with a string. Severus did the same, as most of his chest was bared, at some point he had chucked the dressing gown. 

"You made it back…" Hermione finally tried. 

The assembly as a whole raised their eyebrows, in an indication of answer as well as question. 

Severus, for his part, was looking terrifying, but it didn't really take as the man had tinsel around his neck like a boa and lipstick marks on his cheeks and neck. Hermione could feel the Father Christmas hat that was somehow still stuck on her head. Her top was not in place. Period. 

The group stared back at them, waiting. Hermione held her breath, this was all Severus, he was the concerned party, and he was the one that would have to handle it. 

The Potions Master leaned over, grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back down into the position they had been laying, not before giving her a solid snog on the lips. Then smacking one to her cheek as well, loudly. "Time the lot of you figured it out." That was all he said, before closing his eyes and giving Hermione a little squeeze. "Now, I have been brewing you people hangover potions for so long, I think it's high time one of you retrieves one for me." 

There was a noisy shuffle of feet, Severus, and Hermione found themselves alone again. Severus peaked a black eye open. Hermione smiled at him, the corners of her eyes wrinkled slightly, and her nose scrunched in a radiant look. Severus kissed the tip of her nose and fell back to the sofa with a groan, pulling her with him. 


End file.
